


fandom Fantasy 2020. Визитка

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [81]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	fandom Fantasy 2020. Визитка

Фэнтези - что мы такое?  
Да почти все. От шаблонов нашего времени, от магических академий и квестов в хорошей компании, до корней всей фантастической литературы, до первых записанных и облагороженных составителями сказок о ведьмах, троллях и эльфах. От Мартина до Толкина и от Толкина до Шекспира, как бы не плевался профессор от "крылатой мелочи".

Фэнтези берет себе всё. Фольклор, страшилки и детские жутики, городские легенды и дешёвые комиксы с полуголыми девами, эпос и пафос, драконов и домовых - мы всё кидаем в один ведьмин котел, чтобы по заветам классика сварить из этих ингредиентов волшебную похлёбку. Рассказать новую историю. Или старую на новый лад. Пересказать на свой лад мифы и легенды, заметим - исключительно древнее и почтенное занятие было, да местами и остаётся. Ингредиенты второстепенны. Главное - волшебный суп со вкусом чудес. Мы тут, как водится на Фэндомной битве, готовим чаще по чужим рецептам, включая классические поваренные книги Великого Профессора сказочной кулинарии, но и свои рецепты здесь найдутся. Добро пожаловать за летний праздничный стол, дорогие кушающие и слушающие!

Нафига нам все это? Дорогие читатели! Сейчас будет признание и каминг-аут! Мы - банда особо опасных рецидивистов и эскапистов, и в этом году мы превзошли самое себя. Мы грохнули конвоиров с особой жестокостью, сдали кэпу паспорта и приковали себя к батарее. У нас не было другого выбора. Посудите сами: ковид бродит по планете, всех пихая в карантин, а летняя жара, маски и непреходящий бардак во всём мире только довершают сию сюрреалистическую картину. Деваться нам некуда, поэтому все мы здесь и собрались. Наше весёлое заведение с маджонгом и поэтессами открывает двери! Здесь уже ничего не исправить, поэтому мы хотим шпарить до последнего, как оркестр на Титанике!


End file.
